


Steven's Syrup Story!

by ImGonnaWriteAFanfic



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic/pseuds/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic
Summary: When syrup gets banned, Steven has to save it!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Steven's Syrup Story!

Steven Universe was angry. His favorite maple syrup was no longer being sold by Wal-Mart.

"Why did you stop selling the syrups?" he asked Wal-Mart. The building was alive itself because it was a crystal gem now.

"I'm sorry!" Wal-Mart said. "It was banned by Canada so they had to stop making it."

"What? Why would Canada ban the syrup?" Steven said. "You must tell them that banning it is bad so they should stop."

"I can't move," Wal-Mart said. "But I bet you could do it!"

"Okay I will do it!" Steven said. So he took a trip to Canada and also Peridot came with him to see the culture.

"Canada, where are you?" Steven said when he was in Canada.

"What are you doing? Canada can't talk, it's a country, silly!" said a Canadian horse rider person who wore red.

"Oh I thought it could talk because Wal-Mart was talking." Steven said.

"Wal-Mart can't talk. I think you were hallucinating," the rider said.

"Oh, sorry. I guess it was a Crystal gem power," Steven said. He realized that he was understanding Wal-Mart because it was a power that he had as a Crystal gem and it didn't really talk to anybody else. Maybe he could understand Canada too!

"Hello, Canada? It's me Steven!" Steven said.

"I told you it can't talk! Now you have to go to hospital!" the rider said to him. The horse picked Steven up in its mouth and they rode to the hospital because Steven was in the mental illness.

"I'm not crazy, see!" Steven said and he fused with the hospital doctor so that the doctor would know that he wasn't insane.

"Okay you're not crazy!" the doctor said. "Also here is maple syrup. It was unbanned while you were in the hospital."

"Wow, thank you!" Steven said. "Wait, where is Peridot?"

Three Hours Earlier!

Peridot was sad that Steven got taken to the hospital because now she was alone with nobody else there. Lapis was away at college so she couldn't come too.

"I know, I'll fix the syrup problem so Steven won't have to worry!" Peridot said. She went to Canada's government and said syrup shouldn't be banned because it's tasty.

"Okay you're right. They said. "We made a mistake!" And they unbanned it.

"I saved syrup!" Peridot said with a smile and then it was three hours later which is the present.

"Yay thank you Peridot for the syrup!" Steven said and he went back home and shared it with all of Beach City.

The End


End file.
